


Rainbow

by notallbees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Mating Rituals, Mind Control, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 04, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Shiro was about to make his way back to the lion when he sensed something approaching him. The wildlife had shown little interest in him thus far, so he was surprised to see a cloud of what looked a little like bats approaching him from the mouth of a nearby cave.Their erratic movements made the distance hard to judge, and they were on him before he was quite ready. Up close, they looked nothing like bats; they were jelly-like and had multiple legs. The thing they most closely resembled were octopuses, or maybe jellyfish.While scouting for new locations for the resistance, Shiro encounters some alien creatures who may be a littletoofriendly.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while back for a zine I unfortunately had to drop out of. Let Shiro get tentacled!
> 
> Set around season 4ish?

It was a standard mission. Shiro had grown to be suspicious of standard missions. At least with the non-standard ones, he was already prepared for something to go wrong. Standard missions reminded him of Kerberos, or a dozen other times with the lions where they’d thought they had things under control, only to find in a spectacular reversal of fate that they really didn’t.

But for once, everything seemed to be going smoothly. The plan was to scout out new locations for resistance bases, places they could set up camp without fear of Galra intervention. Ideally they would never be needed, but the resistance had been seeing more and more refugees of late, and they were running out of safe worlds to relocate them to. 

"Hey, guys?" he said, radioing back to the castle.

_"What's up, Shiro?"_

"Hey, Matt. Looks like a viable location to me. I'll upload the data for you when I get back to the lion."

_"Great! That's two out of eight so far, which is...way better odds than we were hoping for, to be honest."_

"Yeah, it's a great start," Shiro said, glancing around at the alien landscape. It was pretty, in a strange way. Low, rolling hills and open plains, with herds of grazing animals wandering. It reminded him of the Ukrainian steppe, where he'd done part of his training, except for the dull purple sky overhead. 

Shiro was about to make his way back to the lion when he sensed something approaching him. The wildlife had shown little interest in him thus far, so he was surprised to see a cloud of what looked a little like bats approaching him from the mouth of a nearby cave. Shiro tensed, hand automatically reaching for his weapon. He didn't draw it right away, worried that it might come across as an act of hostility if the creatures turned out to be sentient, although from their size and animal-like movements, it seemed unlikely. 

Their erratic movements made the distance hard to judge, and they were on him before he was quite ready. Up close, they looked nothing like bats; they were jelly-like and had multiple legs. The thing they most closely resembled were octopuses, or maybe jellyfish. 

"Hey, Matt? You still there?"

There was a rustle of static, then Pidge's voice came over the radio. _"Hey, thanks for calling, I'm afraid Matthew has an urgent call of nature to attend to."_

"Pidge," Shiro said, glancing around him as the little octopus creatures began to dance around him in the air. They were about the size of small house cats, and moved as though they were in water, their tentacles waving around. Shiro's hand twitched on his firearm. "I met a bunch of...animals? I'm sending you some footage."

 _"Sounds good,"_ Pidge replied, seemingly responding with her mouth full. _"I can run it through the database we rigged, that should tell us if any of our allies have seen something similar before."_

"Thanks."

_"In the meantime, just be careful. Don't get too close."_

"Uh, yeah," Shiro said, looking down as one of the creatures darted close enough to brush the tips of its tentacles against his arm. "Noted."

Shiro took a couple of careful steps back, but the creatures had surrounded him. They didn't seem to be showing any ill-intent. If anything, they seemed merely curious, but Shiro didn't particularly want to wait around and see them change their minds. But as he took another step back, something brushed against his left hand, and then a couple of tentacles wrapped around his wrist. 

"Oh boy," Shiro said, frowning. "You think you guys can let me pass? I just need to get back to my ship."

One of the creatures swam up in front of his face, apparently having identified where Shiro was talking from. As he watched it, the creature's skin rippled and its color changed rapidly, purple and blue hues shimmering across the surface. 

"Oh," Shiro sighed, watching it with wide eyes. He tapped the side of his helmet. "Pidge, are you seeing this?"

_"—iro? Shir—"_

"Pidge? Matt?"

Any response was lost in static, and a tremor of panic rolled over Shiro. He took another few steps back, and glanced behind him to search for the lion. But he suddenly couldn't remember how far away he'd left it, and the connection was fuzzy, similar to the feeling he'd had while Keith was piloting Black. Turning his eyes back to the creature in front of him, Shiro was surprised to note that more had joined it. Four or five hung in the air in front of him, their tentacles moving gently as though with water currents. And as he watched, they all started to shimmer, rainbow hues fluttering over their skin. 

It was...mesmerizing. 

Next thing Shiro knew, his helmet was being tugged off. But he hadn't moved his arms. He looked down at them to make sure they were where he'd left them. Yep. his arms were still by his side. A moment later, his helmet clattered to the ground beside him. It was a good thing the air here was breathable. It was, wasn't it? Shiro couldn't remember. He didn't seem to be having trouble.

The colors were so distracting. They reminded him of something. They were like stargazing, or looking into the lens of a kaleidoscope, or static on a TV screen. 

Curious tentacles roamed over his arms and legs. Again, Shiro looked down and found that the creatures were insinuating themselves into the gaps between his armor. One found a set of clasps, and there was brief pressure against his side as they were depressed and then released. His paladin armor fell away. 

"You guys're really friendly, huh," Shiro murmured, reaching out his hand toward one. There were ten or fifteen in total—it was hard to keep track with the way they kept moving, and the shifting colors made it more difficult to keep track of. The one he reached for moved closer and wrapped several of its limbs around his wrist. Its grip was deceptively strong for such a small creature, and Shiro felt a momentary flash of panic, which drifted away again in a haze of soft pinks and greens. 

The creatures were touching him all over now, finding the edges of his base suit and seeking out bare skin. Their colors started to change, morphing into rich reds and dusky pinks, and deep, lurid purples. Shiro groaned at the sensation of dozens of tentacles suckering their way across his chest and arms and thighs. He swayed on his feet, his mind hazy, face hot. As he swayed again, the creatures caught him and lowered him to the ground beside the pile of his discarded clothing. 

"What're you doing?" Shiro slurred in a moment of clarity, when one of the tentacles reached into his leggings and touched his stiffening cock. His arousal had come on suddenly, and every touch from the strange, shimmering creatures only seemed to exacerbate it. 

Shiro didn't struggle or protest when they stripped him of the rest of his clothes. The air wasn't cold, and he liked the way they felt moving across his skin. One of the creatures held his right arm in the air, feeling up and down it and flickering purple and grey. Another sank down onto his chest and started to caress his pectorals. It seemed strangely fascinated by his nipples. 

"Hey," Shiro mumbled, reaching out again. One of the creatures brushed up against his fingers, and Shiro watched in fascination as its skin changed in response to his touch, blues and violets rippling out. "Is that a good thing?" he murmured, stroking one of its tentacles. "Do you like that?"

While he was distracted, one of the creatures dragged itself across his thigh, and shimmied over until it was covering his cock. Shiro's breath caught when it squelched down on top of him, eyes widening at the unfamiliar sensation. It was like nothing he'd felt before, wet and warm like a mouth, and then tight as the little creature wrapped its tentacles around his cock and started to stroke him slowly. 

Shiro's hips jumped into the air, a loud moan shaking loose from his throat. It was so long since he'd been close to anyone, the feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd jerked off. Not that he could remember much of anything in that moment. He was dimly aware that it should worry him, but all he could think about was the hazy pleasure slowly washing over him, the swirl of flickering colours that surrounded him. 

While one of the creatures slid and squirmed over his dick, more of them were exploring the rest of his body, kissing his limbs with the suckers on their tentacles, or wrapping around a wrist or an ankle to hold him in place. They still seemed fascinated by his nipples, and by now one had discovered that it could simulate a sucking sensation that made him moan and arch his back. Another joined it, and Shiro tipped his head back with a fervent groan as they stimulated him mercilessly. As he did so, another of the creatures ventured to slip a tentacle into his mouth, stroking the tip of his tongue with one strange-tasting limb. The touch was strangely pleasurable, and Shiro was careful to keep his lips parted and his teeth pulled back so as not to accidentally hurt the little creature. 

Another joined it, and soon there were three or four tentacles pressing into his mouth and exploring his tongue. One ventured deeper, pressing to the back of his throat, and Shiro choked and coughed. All of the creatures withdrew their limbs from his mouth, flickering green and red. 

"Sorry if I startled you," Shiro said weakly. "You took me by surprise."

Tentatively, the creatures returned, cupping and stroking his face, and then pushing inside his mouth once more. They were more gentle this time, but Shiro was distracted by movement elsewhere. Several of the creatures that had been touching and stroking his legs and feet slowly parted his thighs, then lifted his knees and pushed them back toward his chest.

"Hey," Shiro sighed, head rolling to the side, but his protest was muffled by the creatures. He tried to move but his limbs were heavy and uncontrolled. And besides, the little aliens seemed to know what they were doing. Before he could do anything to stop them, slim tentacles were pressing against his hole, and then wriggling inside him. It was a strange sensation at first; they flexed and pulsed, wriggling deeper, and then he felt a slow warmth suffuse him. A viscous liquid trickled down his crack, the back of his thigh, running down his spine from where the creatures now held his hips up in the air. The tentacle in his ass began to move more freely, pushing in and out, wriggling deeper. 

More creatures joined it, prising his legs wider, crowding between his thighs. There were more of them on his dick now, the sensation overwhelming. He arched his back into it, his throat already hoarse from crying out. He thought he might have come; a full body shudder rolled over him, and there was more slickness now where the creatures hugged and rubbed over his cock, but he was too strung out to recognise it. 

As the creatures started to penetrate him slowly, multiple tentacles pushing their way inside him, they also returned their attention to his mouth. One tentacle thrust deep, almost choking him again, but this time it didn't withdraw. The pressure in his ass was almost too much; it throbbed like a heartbeat, that strange slickness coursing down his thighs and lower back as they rolled and thrust and ground up inside him. All around him they were glowing now with a rhythmic pulse, in time with the throbbing inside him. They had lapsed into a deep shade of red, and with each throb they glowed brighter and then faded again. The throbbing grew faster, the colour around him pulsing until he had to close his eyes. 

All of a sudden there was an intense pressure below, and he came hard as the sensation increased. He felt full, more than he'd ever been, and the sensation only intensified, until his entire abdomen felt full and strained to the point of discomfort. 

The creatures lowered him slowly to the ground, and Shiro moaned softly when his hips touched down and the fullness tugged at him almost painfully. They were slipping out of him now, withdrawing their limbs from his body, stroking over him with slow, soothing movements. Liquid trickled out of him, and Shiro clenched tightly, pressing his legs together instinctively. He opened his eyes at last to find that he was bathed in a soft, blue glow. The creatures floated gently in the air around him. Some rested on top of him, as though sleeping, with him as their pillow. One particularly large one rested on his abdomen, and Shiro moved one heavy hand to push it off, wincing at the pressure and the fullness there. But when he touched it, he found that it wasn't one of the creatures, but his own stomach, heavy and distended with… _something._

Shiro groaned and let his head fall back against the ground. Something pushed at the edges of his consciousness, a kind of white noise, an insistence that he was forgetting something. He closed his eyes. He'd think about that when he woke again; for now, all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

—

 

When Shiro finally opened his eyes some time later, his head was more clear. He needed to find Black. He needed to contact the others. 

He pushed himself up on shaking arms, groaning at the heavy fullness below. But just as he gained his hands and knees, he felt a light touch on his lower back, and then something pressing at his ass again. 

"No," Shiro groaned, whimpering at the mix of pleasure and discomfort. "No more, I can't—"

But it was no use. The creatures once again began their hypnotic dance, and Shiro slumped onto his elbows, mind going deliciously blank and warm as the creatures began to open and fill him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/178410956220/rainbow-notallbees-voltron-legendary-defender) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1044186055551975425)


End file.
